


【style】【cryle】真心话大冒险02

by whalepage



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage
Summary: 比较黄暴，人物OOC，不喜欢的请直接右上角





	【style】【cryle】真心话大冒险02

这场滑稽的真心话大冒险就在cartman和kyle的十八禁互呛中草草的结束了，kyle到最后离开的时候都还在一直用“stupid fat”来咒骂cartman，直到stan亲昵的搂住他的肩膀，安抚般的揉了揉他那头红发，kyle才善罢甘休的哼了一声，随后走到了自己的房间，

“我很抱歉，stan，”kyle在进房间时有些不好意思的说，“今天我说话实在是太难听的。”

“你指的是......”stan看上去有些疑惑。

“咳......就是我刚刚说要跟你在大家面前乱搞......”kyle说到这时不由得红了脸，天知道他那时中了什么邪居然能说出这等下流的话来。

“你说这个，”stan意味深长的笑了，“其实一开始我还当真了来着。”

“什么？！”kyle吃惊的瞪大了眼睛。

“噗，开玩笑的啦，dude。”stan调皮的捏了捏kyle的脸，“我今晚再来找你，你好好休息吧。”

“嗯。”

Stan走后，kyle就直接整个人瘫在了床上，他望着天花板，回忆起方才stan说的话，难道说他的哥们真的有想过和他来一发吗?不自觉的，kyle的脑海中开始出现他和stan抱在一起激烈亲吻的画面，当他再深入的幻想下去时，那个一头黑发，眼神冰冷的Craig Tucker却忽然出现了，画面中的他俯在红发男孩的双腿间，握住kyle的阴茎，正卖力的吞吐着，一根柔软的舌头顺着肉棒的柱身上下游走。虽然Craig的伺候让自己感觉很是舒服，可自己却没有闲暇去回应Craig，因为他正忙着和自己的好哥们stan唇舌相接。

停！Kyle捂着自己的脸，猛地直起了身。

这真是......停止这种淫荡的幻想，Kyle Broflofski！

Kyle勒令自己把脑袋里乱七八糟的事清空，然后重新躺回床上。

反正stan大概还要过一会再来找自己，现在先睡会儿吧，kyle这么想着，他关掉了房间的灯，闭上了双眼。

 

红发男孩是被一阵奇异的触觉所惊醒的。

他睁开了眼睛，他确定自己有睁开眼睛，但他所看到的还是一片黑暗，黑得他完全看不清房间的任何摆设。

好黑啊......kyle觉得自己的眼前好像被什么东西给蒙住了，他皱了皱眉，想起身去把房间的灯打开，但是当他想移动身体的时候，才惊恐的发现自己的双手被拗在了身后，动弹不得。

怎么回事？我是被绑住了吗？

Kyle用力的挣了挣，想试着能不能挣脱束缚，然而无补于事，他只感觉到了自己手腕上细嫩的皮肤被钢铁狠狠摩擦后传来的冰冷和疼痛。

这么说我还是被手铐给拷住的？

正当kyle自己在胡乱猜测是谁搞的恶作剧时，他听到了一个慢慢靠近的脚步声。

“是谁......嗯......”

还没等他说出自己的疑问，kyle就感觉有一只手狠狠地攥住了自己的下巴，随后一阵温热的气息逼近，暧昧的呼吸喷撒在自己面门上，自己的嘴唇与两片柔软的东西紧紧的贴在了一起，随后一条柔软得像蛇一样的东西开始情色的舔舐着自己的唇瓣，似乎是暗示着kyle把嘴巴张开。

Kyle被这突如其来的亲吻袭击得手足无措，他想伸手推开，但自己手腕的疼痛却在提醒自己挣脱手铐的不可能性，于是他开始剧烈的扭动着自己的身体，想脱离自己被强吻的状态，但在这时，他的胯间的阴茎却忽然被人猛地握住了，力道之大使他不由自主的倒吸了口凉气，这也就让自己唇外的那个不速之客立刻趁虚而入，快速的钻进了kyle湿热的口腔内，一下就卷住了他那根想退缩的舌头，强迫性的让两根软舌搅在一起缠绵，激烈的唇舌相接使安静的房间开始回响着粘腻的水声和红发男孩压抑不住的轻声嘤咛。

红发的小犹太从小到大都没有试过这么激烈的亲吻，他和之前交过的女朋友最多也就是嘴巴碰一下，从来没有试过把舌头都伸进去。不过虽然他没有接吻经验，但是他也能辨别出吻着自己的那个人吻技很好，因为自己正被他那根恶劣的舌头挑逗得牙齿发酸，那个人明显在接吻这件事上花样百出，他偶尔会卷住自己的舌头用力吮吸，有时却只会用舌尖轻轻的搔刮自己敏感的口腔，甚至有时什么都不做，只是用牙齿轻轻的啃咬着自己的唇瓣，但光是这样，自己都已经被他逗得浑身发热，感觉腰都在发软。

也不知两人吻了多久，当那人最后放开kyle的下巴结束这一激烈的亲吻时，kyle的头脑已经一片空白了，他微微张着嘴，感觉自己的舌头还是停留着一阵酥麻感，一些盛不住的唾液顺着嘴角流到了下巴，随后又被人用手轻轻的拭去了。

然而还没等kyle从刚才那个令人窒息的亲吻中喘过气来，一阵暧昧的气息又悄然的接近了自己，但这次那个人却没有亲吻自己，只是用柔软的唇轻轻的触碰着自己的嘴角，而后又慢慢的用嘴唇的摩擦着自己发烫的脸颊，印下了几个小心翼翼的吻，最后嘴唇停留在了那已经红得像是要滴血的耳朵上，舌头伸出来先是绕着耳垂随意的舔了几下，随后就张开嘴把那饱满的耳垂含入口中。

一感觉到自己的耳朵被纳入一个湿热又温暖的地方，kyle就控制不住的开始颤抖起来，他不适的缩起肩膀，然而那人却并不停下动作，反而是更加变本加厉的用牙齿去摩擦着那敏感的耳朵，还时不时的把温热的呼吸铺洒到自己的耳边，kyle如果现在能看得见自己的话，他觉得自己的脸现在肯定比熟透了的虾子还红，他也不明白自己这是怎么了，明明只是被人亲了下耳朵而已，怎么感觉会比刚才被人强吻还要激动，他明显的感觉到自己的身体正被前所未有的愉悦笼罩着，那人每舔一下他的耳朵，每在他的耳边呼一下气，自己的全身就会像被电流穿过一般，带来一种酥酥麻麻的感觉，这种陌生但又使人享受的快感让kyle不由自主的绷紧了脚趾，裆部也开始不受控制逐渐的涨大。

似乎是察觉到了kyle的身体变化，一声细不可闻的轻笑忽然从kyle的耳边传来，虽然是很细微的声响，但kyle还是听到了，这个声音实在是很熟悉，熟悉得就跟他每天从他好哥们那听到的声音一模一样。

“Stan？”kyle的声音在微微颤抖，如果可以的话，他会很希望那个人回应他并不是Stan，但是事与愿违，那个人听到他的呼唤后，俯身贴近了他的耳边，用kyle最熟悉不过的声音说话了，

“你勃起了，kyle。”

语调中带着些调笑与得意，stan似乎是很满意kyle的勃起。

“你真是个婊子，Broflofski.”kyle的身旁响起了另一个男孩的声音，他认出了那是Craig Tucker。

“居然被人舔了下耳朵就能勃起，”Craig冷酷的声音正不留余地的羞辱着自己眼前的红发男孩，“你内心里已经在幻想着Marsh狠狠操你屁股的画面了吧。”

Stan朝着对kyle的反应明显带有不满的Craig露出了一个胜券在握的微笑，作为kyle多年的好友，他自然是知道这位红发小犹太的敏感带都在哪里，平时只要自己凑过去和kyle贴着耳朵说悄悄话，这个男孩立刻就会害羞的缩起肩膀，甚至还会不由自主的双颊泛红，虽然kyle不知道自己会有这些下意识的反应，然而这些可爱的小动作都被stan看在了眼里，那个脸蛋红扑扑的样子看着实在是让人很想狠狠地欺负他。

所以在刚才Craig吻了kyle之后，stan则选择去针对kyle敏感的耳朵下功夫，不出他的意料，这个男孩果然被自己挑逗得有了快感，那个支起的小帐篷就是最好的证明。

“好吧，算你赢了，Marsh.”Craig对着Stan的微笑翻了个白眼。

“你们这是？”完全摸不清头脑的kyle惊恐的往后退着，然而他也不知道往后退到底有没有远离这两个人，毕竟现在自己的双眼正被其他东西蒙住。

“别担心，kyle，”stan用他那一如往常的温柔的语调开始安抚害怕的红发小犹太，“这只是我和Craig玩的一个大冒险罢了。”

什么大冒险？Kyle简直要恨死这个该死的蠢游戏了。

“我们在猜测你会更喜欢和我们之中的哪一个做爱。”

说罢，stan俯下身，蜻蜓点水般的吻着自己身下的红发男孩，从他的嘴巴到下巴，然后延伸到锁骨。黑发的男孩先是用力的在锁骨处吮吸了几下，随后伸出柔软的舌头开始仔细的描绘着那锁骨姣好的形状。

“你们疯了吗？”被束缚住的kyle微微颤抖着的承受着自己的哥们对他的亲热，他不知道自己此时的颤抖是因为愤怒还是因为Stan对他的身体所做的一切。

“这不是如你所愿吗，你刚才还当着大家的面，说要和我来一发呢。”Stan轻笑着，用手抓住kyle衣服的下摆，接着一下就把它们卷起来推到kyle的胸前，让红发男孩胸膛前那两颗淡色的乳头暴露了在空气中。

“dude，我猜你这里还没被人碰过吧。”Stan把自己温热的手掌覆到kyle平坦的胸膛上，开始用掌心慢慢的摩擦按压着那颗柔软的乳头，而另一边的乳头则用手指捏住随意的拉扯和揉掐，肆意的玩弄着男孩胸前的两颗小果实。

“stan......停下......”被陌生的快感冲击着的kyle忍不住开始哀求，“快停下。”

“你现在可没有资格命令我们，Broflofski.”Craig那不带任何感情色彩的声音忽然响起，接着他抓住kyle的裤子，将其连同内裤一并干净利落的从男孩的身上褪了下来，让kyle那已经有了苏醒迹象的男根从布料的束缚中解脱了出来。

感觉到自己的身下传来阵阵凉意，kyle不由得立刻夹紧了自己的双腿，可是Craig用手摁住了他的膝盖，且将他的两条腿强硬的分开，把自己的身体卡进了他的两腿间。

Craig看着红发男孩那根精神奕奕的阴茎，冷哼了一声，随后伸手去握住，开始粗鲁的套弄，

“你这根小兄弟可真精神啊。”Craig挖苦着kyle，毫不意外的得来了kyle一句恶狠狠地警告。

“闭嘴，Tucker.”

“well，如果我是你，我可不会这么不知好歹的去威胁那个手里还握着自己老二的人。”说完，Craig用拇指恶劣的摩擦着手里那根阴茎顶端的小孔，让那顶端的小孔渗出了更多的前列腺液，并且意料之中的引起了kyle的一阵战栗，“你得学会礼貌待人，Broflofski.”

可能是因为暂时失去了视觉的缘故，Kyle觉得自己身体其他地方的感觉都被放大到了极点，他发现自己的身体的每一个地方都变成了敏感点，只要被碰到都能让他全身像被电击一样变得酥麻，更别说现在自己的乳头和阴茎都被人恶劣的玩弄挑逗着了，这带来的快感简直就像灭顶之灾一样，让kyle不得不的仰起头来开始急速的喘气。

当stan用舌头滑过他的乳尖或者是Craig用手指去握住他的囊袋时，他还会情不自禁的发出令人难堪的呻吟，那娇媚的声音听起来是如此享受，仿佛像是在鼓励Stan和Craig更加不留余地去玩弄自己的身体。

“舒服吗?Kyle?”听到kyle的几声娇喘之后，stan笑着低下头，在红发男孩白皙的腹部上印下了一吻。

kyle死死地咬住了自己的嘴唇，并没有回答stan。

废话，我凭什么要回答你们，这发生的一切都不是我自愿的，我怎么会觉得舒服？Kyle这么气呼呼的想着，然而他又不得不在内心承认其实他确实有觉得自己的身体获得了莫大的愉悦，但是当着这两个可恶的家伙面，他可一点都不想说实话。

“看来我们的‘服务’完全没有让Mr.Broflofski感到满意呢。”

Craig讪笑了一声，随后挑了挑眉，与stan心照不宣的交换了一个眼色，于是下一秒，两人交换了位置，stan跪坐在kyle的双腿间，他用双手握住那根已经完全硬挺起来的男根，随后低下头去，用温热的口腔容纳了那根阴茎。

“啊......不要......嗯......”感觉到自己的阴茎被人纳入一个温暖的地方，这种前所未有的愉悦感让kyle忍不住害怕的叫了出来，然而他话还没说完，两根手指就已经伸进了他的口内，开始粗鲁的在他的口腔内翻搅，溢出来的唾液不断的从他的嘴角边流出来，沿着他下巴的曲线又流到锁骨上去。

Stan专心致志的舔舐嘴里那根坚挺的肉棒，他卖力的吞吐着，舌头顺着柱身缓缓往上，来到那渗出液体的小孔，开始用舌尖恶意的顶弄着顶端那敏感的小孔，kyle被撩拨得浑身发抖，他控制不住的发出愉悦的呻吟，但又被自己口中的那两根手指给搅乱，结果自己只能含糊的发出一些闷哼。

“比起温柔，你还是更喜欢被粗鲁的对待吧。”Craig从kyle的口中抽出自己濡湿的手指，随后捏住kyle已经被玩弄得立起来的乳头，开始用力的拉扯揉捏，引得身下的男孩发出一阵甜腻的哭叫。

“求你了......不要这样......”乳头被用力拉扯的痛苦和夹杂在其中的快感让kyle把自己对Craig的不满都抛在了脑后，他眼角泛泪，哭着向Craig哀求着，可是Craig充耳不闻，反而是低下头去直接用牙齿去啃咬那两颗充血的小肉粒。

被这么强烈的两面夹击，kyle只觉得自己都已经被灭顶的快感给冲昏了头脑，身体热的都要燃烧起来了，他的脚趾蜷缩，大腿也紧紧的绷着，很快的，他已经接近了临界点，就差一点点就可以攀上顶峰。

可就在此时，stan却把那根已经快要爆发的阴茎从嘴里吐了出来，转而去舔舐啃咬kyle大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，那种瘙痒的触觉和快到顶点却求而不得的烦躁让kyle不安的扭动着腰肢。

“stan......”kyle小声的呼唤着，可stan却像没听到一样，还是不去触碰那根已经涨到极致的阴茎。

“不会让你这么容易高潮的，Broflofski.”Craig冷笑了一声，“还没到时候呢。”

TBC


End file.
